


tell you i want you; tell you i need you

by Zoadgo



Series: Kinktober 2018 [20]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoadgo/pseuds/Zoadgo
Summary: Never did you actually think that someday you’d be the type of girl to have two phones, and one of them a burner at that. People with multiple phones were all important, in your mind, businessmen or people who needed one for personal reasons, and another professional. And people with burners, well, they were rarely on the right side of the law. Much as you might enjoy indulging in the occasional illicit substance, you weren’t exactly dealer material.But you do have a burner, now, at the insistence of your… Well, he’s not exactly a boyfriend, but he’s something. And that something bought you a phone that only he has the number for, and programmed the ringtone himself. No matter what you’re in the middle of, you hear that boring, classic ring, you drop it and answer.





	tell you i want you; tell you i need you

Never did you actually think that someday you’d be the type of girl to have two phones, and one of them a burner at that. People with multiple phones were all important, in your mind, businessmen or people who needed one for personal reasons, and another professional. And people with burners, well, they were rarely on the right side of the law. Much as you might enjoy indulging in the occasional illicit substance, you weren’t exactly dealer material.

But you do have a burner, now, at the insistence of your… Well, he’s not exactly a boyfriend, but he’s something. And that something bought you a phone that only he has the number for, and programmed the ringtone himself. No matter what you’re in the middle of, you hear that boring, classic ring, you drop it and answer.

Thankfully, today you’re actually at home and not entertaining guests. Not that you usually have ‘guests’ as such, but sometimes your friends come chill on your couch for a few hours, and they’re insanely curious about your secret boyfriend you keep taking calls from. They think you’re joking when you say it’s a matter of national security that you don’t tell them about him, because who would believe that?

Funny, that the truth is so unbelievable. You wouldn’t trust it if you weren’t living it, honestly; it still seems like the most ridiculous dream. You, sleeping with the Suicide Squad’s designated handler, both a squad and a man that don’t exist according to public record. It’s thrilling, although honestly you get a lot more nervous around men in suits these days. Self-preservation, you call your paranoia, because you know a lot more state secrets than you really should. Rick’s big into political pillow talk, and you never stop him because hey, he’s got a really nice voice especially immediately post fuck.

When your phone rings, you practically fall over yourself in your hurry to answer it. You’d made plans tonight, so this call had better be him saying he’s headed over right now. Better than that would be him saying he’s already outside, but hey, you’re not greedy, you’ll take what you can get. And as long as you get laid, you’re a happy camper, truth be told.

You don’t speak when you answer the phone, another one of his rules. If all is well, Rick will be the first one to speak, so you wait eagerly, listening to empty air for a few seconds.

“Hey, darlin’,” Rick drawls the greeting, and you breathe a sigh of relief. No problems, no being found out by whoever his boss is. That’s one thing he’s kept secret from you, and the fact that he’s managed to keep it that way tells you that the boss is a terrifying person indeed.

“Hey yourself.” You smile as you return the words, happy enough just to hear his voice and know he’s okay. With a light sigh, you sprawl on your couch, purely content. “You on your way?”

“About that…” Rick trails off, and god, you should have known. He always plays up his accent when he’s trying to get on your good side. 

“Come on, you’ve cancelled on me the last three nights running!” You protest, throwing your head back against the arm of the couch. So much for your plans for the night, now it’s just going to be you and your vibrator. Not to say that’s not nice, but it’s not nearly as good as it would have been to have Rick buried between your thighs.

“We’ve got another mission. Boss is keeping us running. If I could be there-”

“You would, I know,” you acknowledge, sighing sharply. You drop one leg to the ground, heel hitting hardwood with a heavy thud. “What’s a girl to do?”

“Well, I know what I’d do if I were there,” Rick answers, even though you had not been expecting anything of the sort. You perk up instantly at that, heat flooding your cheeks.

“Mr. Flag,” you gasp in mock admonishment, “what would your team say if they heard you talking like that?”

“They’re suiting up, I’d say we’ve got about ten minutes,” Rick says, and you know that ten minutes is probably going to end up being more like seven. He always underestimates the remarkable ability of the super-villain squad to cock block anyone and anything.

You hum thoughtfully, free hand drifting to your thigh and sliding up, ghosting over your crotch. You’re practically ready to go already, have been since he cancelled on you the first damn time. There’s only so much your own touch can do to curb the urges when the promise of a proper railing looms just on the horizon, if the bastard can ever actually manage to leave work.

“Well, if it’s only ten minutes, maybe we should just chat. Tell me about your day, and all that,” you offer, even as you rub at yourself through your leggings. Although your words are innocent, your tone is anything but, and you know very well that Rick will pick up on that.

“Are you touching yourself right now?” Rick asks, astute as ever. You bite your lip, pressing the tips of your fingers into the spandex covering your heat and wetness.

“And what if I am?” You sigh into the receiver, just shy of a moan as you grind into the heel of your hand.

“Now that’s just rude, isn’t it? Teasing a gentleman with what he can’t have.”

“Too bad you’re not here to do anything about me being rude.” You sigh theatrically, smiling the whole time. It’s fun to tease him, especially when he’s left you hanging again.

“Oh, trust me, if I were there, you’d be much more polite,” Rick’s voice holds a world of promise that sends delightful shivers through you.

“I’m never polite,” you scoff, shifting to slide your leggings down.

“I seem to recall you being pretty cooperative the other night, when I had you bent over the table. Maybe I’d do that again, hm? Just come over there, bend you over the nearest surface. Work you over with my fingers until you’re being real nice, how does that sound, darlin’?” Rick’s voice is quiet and urgent, and your desire responds in kind, rising quickly. You can imagine it easily, how you would rock back into his hand, much like you’re grinding into your own fingers now, never one for delaying pleasure when it could be had right away.

“Mn, you think you could resist fucking me?” Your voice is a little breathy, but holds strong enough as you taunt him, “Unless you’ve been cranking them out with the squad, you must be even more pent up than me. I think no matter how bad I’m being, you’d fuck me proper as soon as look at me.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Rick chuckles, and the sound is pure sex. Well, not exactly, but apparently as close as you’re going to be getting any time soon. “But it seems to me like you’re already getting more than enough of what you want, right now.”

It’s your turn to laugh, fingers swirling around your clit and sending sparks of pleasure to pool in your belly, “You’re right about that one. So you’re not gonna fuck me if I’m rude, and I’m not feeling particularly nice to the man who keeps standing me up. Where does that leave you, then?”

“I think we might be able to reach a compromise.”

You moan, sliding your fingers into yourself for a brief moment, gathering wetness to spread over your clit, “What sort of a compromise?”

“I’m thinking something like you on your knees in front of me, hm?” Rick says, and the mental image is intoxicating. You’d always loved giving blowjobs, and with Rick it’s another level of great.

“You want me to suck you off off, huh? W- what do I get out of that?” Your breath stutters briefly as your pleasure begins to build, conscious of the impending time limit.

“You’re already getting your fair share out of this deal. Touching yourself, and leaving a poor man hanging out to dry on the other side like it’s nothing,” Rick scoffs.

“I don’t think you get t- to take credit for me getting myself off,” you retort, rubbing circles and breathing heavy.

You hear a voice in the background calling Rick’s name, and a general clamour where before there was vague silence. 

Ten minutes, my ass.

“Shit, darlin’, I’ve gotta-”

“No you fucking don’t,” you whimper, climax close, “You don’t get to stand me up, and then hang up on me before I even get off.”

“I-” Rick starts, but he wisely reconsiders whatever he was going to say, “Alright then, baby, you come for me right quick. You touch yourself like the fate of the world depends on it, think about the fact that tomorrow it’ll be my hands on you and I’ll fuck you just the way you want, huh, darlin’?”

You moan as you come, clenching around nothing, hips bucking towards your still circling fingers. You rubs yourself through the waves of pleasure, panting heavily. It’s a relatively quick orgasm, the kind that leaves you wanting more, but it’s good enough for now.

“God, I miss you,” you sigh into the phone.

“I miss you, too. I promise-”

“You’ll be here tomorrow, yeah. Go save the world.”

The line goes dead, and you drop the phone to the cushion next to your head. Honestly, for him, you’d put up with a hundred cancelled dates. It’s worth it, it really, truly is.


End file.
